


Schegge di magia

by cicia3



Series: Ficlet scritte durante gli event del gruppo We are out for prompt [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Future Fic, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Italiano | Italian, Kissing, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicia3/pseuds/cicia3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di fill scritti durante la Drabble Night del 9 Luglio 2015 e la Drabble MidWeek 22-24 Luglio 2015 organizzate dal gruppo We are out for prompt.<br/>{Merthur}</p><p>I. E adesso si ritrovano così, Merlin e Morgana, nemici giurati che fanno le ronde da Prefetti in coppia di notte, la bacchetta alzata in un labile Lumos.<br/>II. Era un codardo, sapeva di esserlo sempre stato, in fondo, e temeva di aver perduto Merlin per sempre, nel mare dei secoli e del dolore, del vuoto e del risentimento, di ciò che era stato tenuto segreto e della vastità dell'inespresso.<br/>III. Merlin, un cappellino blu in testa e un chilo di crema solare spalmata sul naso, era al momento impegnato a succhiare un ghiacciolo. Arthur occhieggiò quelle labbra piene e gonfie chiuse intorno alla punta del ghiacciolo, e sentì una fitta calda e prepotente al basso ventre che non fece nulla per alleviare la situazione.</p><p>... E altre ancora!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schegge di magia

 

 

_**Prompt** : #01: Merlin Hogwatrs!Au in cui Merlin e Morgana sono prefetti di Serpeverde ed entrambi puntano a diventare Caposcuola del loro anno_

_#02: Merlin, HP!Au, prompt: gli addominali di Arthur (lol)_

 

«Lei è il tuo destino ed è la tua rovina.»  
Merlin avrebbe dovuto credere al Lucertolone, alias il professor Kilgharrah, quando pronunciò quella profezia al terzo anno durante la lezione di Divinazione. Morgana era davvero il destino di Merlin, così come la sua rovina; i due erano sempre stati vicini in quel modo che Gwen soleva definire "decisamente creepy, Merlin". Al primo anno erano stati nominati astri nascenti del Club dei Duellanti, dove si erano sfidati a colpi di Expelliarmus che poi erano mutati, al settimo anno, in fatture Orcovolanti lanciate di nascosto nel bagno dei Prefetti.  
Spina nel fianco, concorrente più acerrima durante le lezioni di Pozioni, Morgana era l'essenza stessa dell'agonismo. A dire la verità, Merlin non aveva capito tanto bene quando e come fosse nata, la loro rivalità; sapeva solo che erano sempre stati due Serpi fin troppo simili per non finire con lo schiantarsi l'uno sull'altro – testardi e disposti veramente a tutto per raggiungere i loro scopi. Forse le cose avevano iniziato a inasprirsi un pochino di più quando Morgana aveva tentato di far cadere quell'asino di Arthur nel Lago Nero per darlo in pasto alla Piovra Gigante – e nessuno toccava quell'asino di Arthur perché tutti sapevano che era l'asino di Merlin.  
E adesso si ritrovano così, Merlin e Morgana, nemici giurati che fanno le ronde da Prefetti in coppia di notte, la bacchetta alzata in un labile Lumos.  
«Sei consapevole che il posto di Caposcuola sarà mio, non è vero, Emrys?» dice Morgana quando svoltano l'angolo del corridoio del secondo piano.  
Lui ghigna uno sbuffo. «Finirò affogato nel vomito di lumaca prima di lasciarti quella carica.»  
E si prendono a spallate e poi si mettono a correre prima che le scale pensino di cambiare piano, e se Merlin ha deciso di aspirare a diventare Caposcuola solo per evitare che ci riesca Morgana, beh, a chi importa?  
 

  
  
*

  
  
 

Quando Merlin scosta l'asciugamano, il broncio di Arthur riemerge insieme ai suoi capelli biondi tutti scompigliati. Il cuore di Merlin si strizza nel suo petto, e l'unica via d'uscita che il Serpeverde trova per esternare quella sensazione di affetto impossibile è brontolare: «Come diavolo hai fatto a farti buttare da Morgana nel Lago Nero, si può sapere?»  
«Quella strega è veloce» dice Arthur, scacciando le mani di Merlin per potersi liberare dell'asciugamano e, oh, anche della maglietta bagnata. «Mi sono distratto solo un attimo.»  
«Distratto» ripete meccanicamente Merlin, gli occhi fissi sulle goccioline che scivolano sui generosi addominali del Grifondoro. La gola gli si secca alla velocità della luce. «Uh – sì, so cosa si prova.»

 

 

 

-

 

 

 _ **Prompt** : Merthur - I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I love you for a thousand more_

 

Merlin era steso sul letto accanto a lui; arricciato su se stesso, gli dava la schiena e il suo collo era piegato come sotto un peso indicibile. Da quando Arthur era tornato, era questo il Merlin che aveva trovato: più pacato, quasi spento. A volte, quando credeva che Arthur non lo guardasse, gli angoli della sua bocca si piegavano in giù e gli occhi gli si inumidivano.  
Arthur non aveva chiesto – non aveva osato chiedere. Poteva solo immaginare cosa significasse restare al mondo per tutto quel tempo (tutto quel tempo!), in attesa. Aveva paura, però. Era un codardo, sapeva di esserlo sempre stato, in fondo, e temeva di aver perduto Merlin per sempre, nel mare dei secoli e del dolore, del vuoto e del risentimento, di ciò che era stato tenuto segreto e della vastità dell'inespresso.  
Allungò il braccio fino a premere il polpastrello sulla spalla di Merlin, esitante – sì, esitante, si odiò per quello, ma non aveva tempo per certe cose, adesso. Adesso bisognava pensare a Merlin.  
L'altro si ridestò subito al suo tocco leggero, o forse non si era mai addormentato – Arthur si chiese fin dove avrebbe potuto spingere i confini della parola 'mai'.  
Merlin si voltò lentamente dalla sua parte, il braccio che scivolava sul suo fianco. Il suo sguardo era duro e un po' lontano nel buio della stanza. Arthur provò a parlare, ci provò davvero, tentò di dar fiato a tutti i dubbi e le incertezze e le folli paure che gli attanagliavano lo stomaco, ma...  
Merlin corrugò le sopracciglia. «Arthur...» disse, e allungò la mano fino a far toccare la punta delle dita con le sue; sospirò, e in quel sospiro crollò – Arthur li vide, i brandelli del muro che si sbriciolavano nel respiro di Merlin, che filtravano attraverso le loro dita e scivolavano via.  
«Mi stai facendo aspettare, Merlin» disse il re del passato e del futuro, perché era stanco di aspettare, era stanco che Merlin si costringesse ancora a farlo nonostante ormai non ce ne fosse più alcun bisogno, e si sentiva lacerato all'idea dell'altro, perduto nel buio di un'attesa dalla quale non riusciva a sottrarsi.  
«Vi chiedo scusa» mormorò lui, portando la mano fredda sul suo collo – un contatto tanto improvviso e tanto desiderato che, nella sua spontaneità, fece sobbalzare entrambi. Per la sorpresa, per la paura, per chissà gli dèi sapevano cosa.  
«Scusatemi» disse ancora Merlin, così triste, adesso, che Arthur dovette portare la mano sopra la sua, stringerla forte.  
«Dimmi solo che per te è ancora...» cosa, Arthur, cosa? «... Come prima.»  
Merlin scosse la testa e Arthur dovette aver fatto qualche espressione devastata, perché si affrettò ad aggiungere: «In tutto questo tempo, sono stato morto. Sono morto con voi, laggiù al lago.»  
Arthur abbassò le palpebre, nella speranza che il buio lenisse il dolore nella voce di Merlin.  
«E aspettando, morivo ancora e ancora, di giorno in giorno, quando voi non tornavate. Però...» Le sue parole si piegavano nella disperazione, adesso, nell'urgenza, e due mani volavano sul collo della maglia di Arthur, nei suoi capelli, frenetiche, costringendolo a riaprire gli occhi.  
«Però – però... voglio che lo sappiate – niente è davvero cambiato» continuò Merlin, «Nel mio cuore, niente, e – se dopo ogni notte, al mattino tornavo in vita, era per voi... per la speranza di rivedere voi...»  
«Merlin» lo chiamò il re, e il cuore impazzito nel petto era allo stesso tempo placato, l'incendio alimentava nuove scintille, una certezza nuova faceva luce nella tristezza.  
«Per mille anni» disse Merlin, «per più di mille anni, è stato come morire e tornare in vita continuamente... vivere, ma solo nell'idea di voi... Così, in questo modo, ho trovato la maniera di sopravvivere fino a che non vi avrei rivisto... amandovi... per più di mille anni.»  
Arthur scosse la testa, non sapeva davvero cosa dire, gli occhi minacciavano di cedere alle lacrime che premeva agli angoli e gli dèi che muovono il mondo forse non erano così tanto crudeli.  
Le mani di Merlin lo accarezzavano, ora, sembravano dappertutto, e lui non poté far altro che stringerlo forte nel suo abbraccio.  
«Sono diverso, lo so» mormorò Merlin nella sua spalla, abbandonandocisi, «ma non temete... non temete... una parte di me è rimasta intatta... identica... la parte che esiste per voi.»  
Labbra su labbra, finalmente, e mani che stringevano, toccavano, accarezzavano in una stretta che non si sarebbe più sciolta.  
«Di questo non dovete temere... vi ho amato per mille anni... e vi amerò per altri mille ancora.»

Arthur lo baciò, indicibilmente triste, disperato e fiducioso.

 

 

 -

 

 

 

_**Prompt** : Merthur.  "Merlin, fa' qualcosa per alleviare questo caldo."_

 

Arthur stava tutto spaparacchiato sul lettino come una stella marina, le braccia aperte e i palmi sollevati verso l'alto. Gli occhiali da sole erano storti sul naso ma spostarli avrebbe richiesto un lavoro fisico che lui non era al momento in grado di fare.

«Meeeerlin» si lamentò, senza neanche girare la testa verso l'altro che stava sul lettino alla sua sinistra, «Meeerlin, aggiustami gli occhiali. È troppo caldo, non ce la faccio da solo.»

Lo sentì mugugnare una risposta soffocata, quindi fu costretto a voltarsi di malavoglia. Merlin, un cappellino blu in testa e un chilo di crema solare spalmata sul naso, era al momento impegnato a succhiare un ghiacciolo. Arthur occhieggiò quelle labbra piene e gonfie chiuse intorno alla punta del ghiacciolo, e sentì una fitta calda e prepotente al basso ventre che non fece nulla per alleviare la situazione – anzi, peggiorò un'altra  _situazione_. Dannato Merlin.

Arthur grugnì. «Merlin, piantala di stare lì a...» e mulinò le mani in aria alla volta del proprio ragazzo, «... a fare cose, e invece fa' qualcosa per alleviare questo caldo!»

Merlin si voltò, sollevando la visiera del cappello con l'indice. Un sorriso malandrino si aprì sul suo volto già leggermente troppo arrossato dal sole. Si alzò e mise il ghiacciolo in mano ad Arthur.

«Ci penso io... tu tienimi questo» disse, facendo l'occhiolino – e il cuore di Arthur non aumentò assolutamente il battito.

«Chiudi gli occhi, però» disse Merlin, «e non sbirciare.»

«Idiota» sbuffò Arthur, accomodandosi meglio con una certa aspettativa. Oddio, sperava davvero che Lance e Gwen avessero deciso di infognarsi da qualche parte per pomiciare – se fossero tornati adesso e gli avessero rovinato la festa, non li avrebbe perdonati.

Arthur si leccò le labbra secche. «Allora?» domandò, su di giri.

«Eccomi che arrivo» disse Merlin, e... Arthur fu investito da un'onda di acqua fresca,  _dannazione, Merlin_! Sobbalzò e si tolse i capelli fradici dalla fronte, trovando un Merlin dall'aria soddisfatta con una bottiglia di plastica vuota in mano.

«Ti sei rinfrescato?» disse Merlin, sornione.

«Oh, sì,» rispose Arthur, calmo. «Peccato che tu stasera, in camera, non sarai affatto testimone della mia rinnovata... vitalità.»

«Oh... ma andiamo!» protestò Merlin, lasciando cadere la bottiglia sulla sabbia.

Arthur si alzò e si diresse verso il lungomare succhiando il ghiacciolo, tutto soddisfatto della sua piccola vendetta.

«Tanto lo so che il tuo proposito non durerà a lungo!» gli urlò dietro il suo ragazzo.

Verissimo, ma non c'era bisogno che quel piccolo idiota ne avesse la conferma fin da ora. Altrimenti poi Arthur che figura ci avrebbe fatto?

 

 

 

-

 

 

_**Prompt** : Merlin in Sens8!AU_

 

 

Accadde quasi per caso.

Nelle ultime settimane, Arthur aveva già iniziato a sentire gli altri – le voci nella sua testa, le aveva chiamate, scambiandole per i segnali definitivi del suo tracollo nervoso. Del resto, non biasimava se stesso; sapeva di lavorare troppo e di essere troppo infelice da troppo tempo... In quello stato non ci sarebbe voluto molto per giungere alla soglia della pazzia, anche se Arthur doveva ammettere che arrivare a dare dei nomi e delle personalità alle voci nella sua testa era un tantino esagerato perfino per lui.

Ma non poteva farci niente, era sempre stato un tipo strano.

Gwaine era la voce più irritante, un dannato irlandese che Arthur poteva giurare di avere anche intravisto nello specchietto della sua auto, con tanto di barbetta e sorriso inappropriato.

Gwen era una dolce infermiera americana – che fosse un segno lampante del bisogno di figure materne di Arthur? L'idea lo faceva rabbrividire un po'.

Morgana era quella che aveva tentato di prendere il posto di Arthur mentre era alla guida della sua auto, e lì lui si era davvero preoccupato, perché la scissione della personalità fino a quel livello era un sintomo di squilibrio piuttosto grave.

Ce n'erano altri, con Arthur sette in totale.

«Ne manca uno» aveva sentito sussurrare Morgana, e la cosa gli aveva messo i brividi addosso.

Non aveva mai pensato che la sua fine sarebbe arrivata mentre lui era in preda a una qualche sorta di delirio mistico; si era sempre immaginato una chiusura ingloriosa e grigia (no, non era vero, da bambino era convinto che sarebbe morto eroicamente per salvare qualcuno in difficoltà, come un vero cavaliere).

Arthur era convinto che sarebbe potuto benissimo morire in una sera come quella, una sera in cui usciva dall'azienda svuotato da qualunque stimolo e andava a riempire il guscio vuoto con il sostituto perfetto della felicità: l'alcol. Forse una scelta miserabile ma, a suo modo, dignitosa.

Quella sera Arthur uscì dal locale, fermandosi all'ingresso tra il caos delle luci e della musica alle spalle e un vicolo scuro nella coda dell'occhio. Quante possibilità c'erano che incontrasse un malvivente e venisse attaccato? Voleva davvero provare? Fece un passo avanti, ma poi...

«Aiutatemi!»

La richiesta disperata trafisse Arthur; il ragazzo si piegò in due, portandosi una mano alle orecchie.

«Aiutatemi... per favore!»

Dannate voci nella testa. Arthur barcollò.

«Aiuto...»

Dannate voci. Avanzò traballante, scrollando il capo, procedendo senza una direzione.

«Per favore...» La voce si affievolì. Silenzio.

Arthur rizzò la schiena, in attesa.

La voce – il ragazzo – gemette. Dolore – dolore come fosse il suo. Arthur sobbalzò per una fitta che si spanse lungo tutti gli arti, mio dio, faceva male! Il ragazzo stava male!

«Ugh – dove sei?» chiese Arthur, non credendo alle proprie orecchie, ma era ubriaco, no? Era ubriaco e soffriva da troppo tempo e ora soffriva ancora di più per qualcosa che non capiva e che voleva capire, dannazione.

«Dio mio, sto per morire...» mormorò il ragazzo, flebile e senza forze.

«No...» disse Arthur, guardandosi intorno febbrilmente. _Lui_ era quello che avrebbe dovuto morire! Perché questo ragazzo ora... ?

«Andiamo, principessa, piantala di perdere tempo!» disse Gwaine, comparendo alla sua destra e raddrizzandolo per una spalla. «Dio, puzzi come una fogna.»

«Pensa per te» borbottò Arthur, che ora si era messo anche a dar retta alle voci – bene.

«Avanti, biondino, non c'è tempo da perdere. Merlin è nei guai e disgraziatamente tu sei l'unico che possa aiutarlo, visto che sei il più vicino.»

«Io- chi è Merlin?»

«Il ragazzo che sta per essere lobotomizzato, hai presente?»

«Cosa? Lobot-»

«Gwaine, così non lo aiuti» intervenne Gwen, che era apparsa dal nulla con un camice bianco addosso. Li raggiunse e mise le mani sul viso di Arthur, e in quel momento Arthur le sentì anche se sapeva che lei non era davvero lì, o forse lo era, dio, stava impazzendo? Era già pazzo? Non lo era? Ma come poteva essere pazzo se il contatto gli sembrava così caldo, vivo, vero, ed era come se Gwen stesse toccando allo stesso tempo le guance di Gwaine e carezzando quelle di Merlin? Arthur sentiva tutto questo.

«Arthur, ascoltami, adesso» disse Gwen. «Lo so che finora ti sei impegnato con tutto te stesso per ignorarci, ma non puoi più farlo. Non sei pazzo. Non lo siamo neanche noi. Siamo sensates.»

Arthur la guardò. Aveva un viso onesto. Non sapeva se un prodotto della sua immaginazione avrebbe mai potuto avere un aspetto così onesto.

«Siamo in otto nel nostro gruppo. Ci sentiamo a vicenda, condividiamo le emozioni, possiamo parlarci e a volte vederci e toccarci anche se siamo ai lati opposti del mondo. Possiamo usare l'uno il corpo dell'altro. Siamo una cosa sola. Possiamo aiutarci a vicenda, e ora Merlin ha bisogno del nostro aiuto. È chiaro?»

Arthur annuì. Non era chiaro ma in un certo senso lo era.

«Cazzo, principessa, dobbiamo salvare Merlin, alle tue crisi ci penseremo dopo» esclamò Gwaine, spingendo Arthur di nuovo dentro il locale.

«Gwaine! La depressione è una cosa seria, te l'ho detto» lo sgridò Gwen.

Arthur fulminò con un'occhiataccia un tipo che lo guardò come se fosse fatto – del resto, nessun altro poteva vedere Gwaine e Gwen, lo sapeva, e in questo momento era come se due forze invisibili lo stessero trascinando in giro.

«Perché torniamo dentro?» borbottò.

«Hai bisogno di svegliarti per metterti alla guida» disse Gwen.

Al bagno, la testa di Arthur fu gettata senza tante cerimonie sotto il getto dell'acqua fredda, poi il suo corpo fu spinto ancora fuori, verso la sua auto, mentre nuove brevi fitte di un dolore non suo avevano ripreso a stringergli lo stomaco – ancora di più perché le sentiva così deboli, come se la persona che stesse soffrendo non fosse quasi più presente a se stessa.

«Cazzo» imprecò Arthur, fiondandosi alla guida. Afferrò saldamente il volante, inspirando, il cuore impazzito nel petto perché iniziava davvero a credere che da qualche parte esistesse un Merlin che aveva bisogno di lui. «E adesso?»

«Adesso guido io» disse Morgana, prendendo il suo posto.

Arthur aggrottò le sopracciglia.

«Che c'è?» disse lei, spazientita, facendo retro marcia come fosse stata in formula uno. «Per passatempo guido macchine sportive.»

Arthur si aggrappò al sedile. «Dov'è Merlin? E quanto è distante?»

«Dovrebbe trovarsi in un magazzino a circa due ore e trenta da qui» disse una ragazza castana che era comparsa sul sedile posteriore. «Sono Mithian, hacker informatico. Sì, esisto davvero e sì, so un sacco di cose, perché sono brava. Chiedi solo quelle essenziali.»

«Com – cos – due ore e trenta? Per allora sarà morto!» balbettò Arthur. Glielo faceva pensare il fatto che non sentisse quasi più il dolore di Merlin.

«Ti ci porto in due ore, forse anche meno» disse Morgana, prendendo una curva a velocità folle.

«Intanto io cerco di tenerli a bada con un diversivo» disse Mithian.

«Chi, per l'amor del cielo?» esplose Arthur.

«Quelli che hanno preso Merlin, no? I cattivi» disse Mithian. «Non sappiamo bene chi sono, sappiamo solo che ci vogliono e che quando ci prendono ci aprono la testa in due per studiarci. Lo avresti saputo prima, se ti fossi degnato di ascoltarci quando ti chiamavamo. Sei il sensate più cocciuto del mondo, davvero.»

Arthur premette la testa sul sedile, chiudendo gli occhi. «Ok. Va bene. Cosa posso fare ora?»

«Cerca di contattare Merlin» propose Morgana. «Noi non ci riusciamo... Potremmo fonderci con il suo corpo e fare in modo che si liberi, ma Gwen ha ipotizzato che Merlin sia troppo stordito e debole per mantenere una connessione abbastanza forte, visto che riesce a malapena a chiamarci. Ma forse con te...» Si morse il labbro.

«Con me?»

«Parla spesso di te, ti ammira.»

Qualcuno che ammirava lui, Arthur? Impossibile.

«Concentrati e pensa a lui» suggerì Mithian.

«Ma non lo conosco» disse Arthur.

«Invece sì. L'hai visto almeno una volta, anche se l'hai scambiato per un sogno, anche se ti sei costretto a ignorarlo. E poi, Merlin sei tu. È una parte di te... come tutti noi.»

Arthur si portò le mani sul viso. Ora gli avrebbe fatto comodo essere il meno sobrio possibile, ma qualcosa gli disse di alzare il culo e provarci, o Merlin non ce l'avrebbe fatta. Al solo pensiero si sentì male. Merlin... Merlin. Merlin che lo ammirava. Merlin che soffriva. Merlin in pericolo.

Pensò al suo nome. Le lettere presero forma nella sua mente, alle lettere si unirono i sapori, gli odori... un pomeriggio assolato, il mare, un lecca lecca. Occhi blu e labbra piene. Una risata. Una carezza.

«Oh... Merlin, rispondimi. Ti prego» mormorò Arthur, più sincero di quanto non lo fosse stato negli ultimi anni.

«Arthur... Arthur...» gemette flebilmente Merlin, e Arthur in un momento fu lì, proiettato mentalmente nella stanza umida e buia di un magazzino, e lo vide. Era giovane, forse un po' più di lui, e bianco come un lenzuolo. Era legato a un lettino da delle cinghie di cuoio, una flebo in vena e una macchina accanto a lui che emetteva strani suoni vitali.

Arthur si gettò al suo fianco, e come lo fece sentì il mondo girare intorno a lui e fu preso da una fitta di nausea – avevano ragione, Merlin era troppo debole e la connessione non avrebbe retto a lungo.

Arthur gli prese la mano con la destra, l'altra gliela infilò tra i capelli per scuoterlo piano – aveva i capelli neri. Dio.

Il cuore gli si strinse. Non poteva permettere che Merlin morisse, no, lui non-

«Merlin, ehi» lo chiamò, «resisti, capito? Stiamo venendo ad aiutarti, sto... venendo. Io...»

Merlin gemette piano qualcosa, muovendo appena la testa.

«Senti... senti, io non lo so se sono davvero in grado di fare qualcosa di buono» disse Arthur al suo orecchio, concitato, «ma ce la metterò tutta per te... Non ti lascerò morire, capito?»

Fu allora che la connessione mentale cedette e Arthur si ritrovò di nuovo in auto, una mano testa in avanti ma il nulla tra le dita.

Imprecò, sentendo gli occhi pizzicargli.

«Hai trovato la motivazione?» disse Morgana, senza staccare lo sguardo dalla strada.

«Andiamo a riprenderci il nostro ottavo sensate» disse Arthur.

Il viaggio parve durare una vita e Arthur pensò di non aver mai sudato freddo in quel modo. In testa gli ronzava la voce di Merlin, la consistenza dei suoi capelli pizzicava tra le sue dita e un frammento della sua immagine tornò a galla nella sua memoria...

«Arrivati!» esclamò Mithian, e Morgana frenò mandando quasi Arthur a sbattere i denti sul cruscotto.

Scese dall'auto accostandosi al magazzino dall'aria ammuffita, poco stupito di trovarlo senza sorveglianza perché Mithian aveva detto che avrebbe trovato un diversivo e, da quello che aveva visto, sembrava una tipa abbastanza in gamba e spaventosa. Arthur fece un passo ma poi il successivo lo fece un uomo spagnolo con le gambe più lunghe delle sue.

«Lancelot» si presentò a bassa voce, premendo la schiena contro il muro. «Scusa per l'incursione, ma ho pensato che avrei potuto esserti utile. Sono un agente di polizia.»

Arthur annuì, l'adrenalina che pompava nelle sue vene, e lasciò che Lancelot prendesse possesso dei suoi arti e della sua vista. Si introdussero nel magazzino e qui le cose divennero abbastanza confuse per Arthur, perché quel che ne seguì fu uno scontro tra lui in versione Lancelot e un paio di energumeni russi; Arthur fece del suo meglio per lanciare qualche pugno, e di sicuro ruppe un setto nasale e forse qualche costola, ma era chiaro che Lancelot fosse una qualche sorta di esperto di arti marziali e Arthur gli lasciò il campo.

«La prossima volta ti insegno un paio di mosse» disse Lancelot, mandando al tappeto l'ultimo dei due russi rimasto in piedi.

«Aspetta solo che mi sia rimesso in forma» borbottò Arthur, correndo verso Merlin. Si schiantò contro il lettino e lo toccò dappertutto, premendo sul collo per sentire il battito – almeno la sua testa sembrava integra.

«Che diavolo devo fare?» gridò Arthur, liberando in fretta l'altro dalle cinghie.

«Stacca la flebo e portalo via» disse Gwen.

«Avete una mezzora di vantaggio» aggiunse Mithian.

Arthur fece come gli era stato detto, accarezzò goffamente la testa di Merlin e lo sollevò. Mentre lo portava via, il suo corpo era un peso confortante nelle sue braccia.

 

 

Merlin sollevò le palpebre lentamente, le ciglia lunghe che sbattevano sulla pelle chiara. Arthur, che era rimasto al suo fianco a vegliare su di lui per ore, sobbalzò appena.

«Ciao» gracchiò Merlin. Aveva una bella voce, anche se arrochita per tutto quello che aveva passato. I suo occhi blu erano cerchiati di stanchezza, ma in loro brillava una scintilla vivace.

«Ciao» ripose lui, accomodandosi meglio sul letto.

«Sono morto?» sussurrò Merlin.

Ad Arthur, dopo molto tempo, scappò un sorriso.

«Perché ero lì e stavo per morire e... e ora invece sono qui. Dove sono, comunque? E poi tu sei qui con me. Fisicamente, credo. Fisicamente?»

Arthur annuì, le labbra ancora un po' piegate verso l'alto. «È tutto vero.»

«Com'è possibile?» chiese Merlin.

«Ti ho salvato. Grazie agli altri, ovviamente.»

«Ti hanno fatto smuovere il culo e sei davvero venuto da me?» domandò con meraviglia Merlin.

Arthur già sentiva di adorare la sua impudenza. «Sì, è successo più o meno così.»

Rimasero per qualche momento in silenzio a guardarsi. Merlin... non era bello in modo convenzionale, ma aveva qualcosa di speciale. I suoi lineamenti erano bizzarri ed eleganti, e il naso era molto bello, lungo e deciso, e le labbra piene. Ed era vivo.

Arthur perse un respiro. L'aveva salvato lui.

«Sento che il cuore ti batte forte» sussurrò Merlin, riabbassando le palpebre.

«Non ci si può nascondere niente, tra sensates?» chiese Arthur, stranamente senza grande imbarazzo.

«Mh. Quasi niente» disse Merlin, e si stava riappisolando ora, la schiena che sprofondava tra i cuscini. «La prima volta ti ho visto farti la barba mentre mi lavavo i denti» brontolò, la voce strascicata, «mi è caduto lo spazzolino perché eri così bello... così bello... Ma tu non hai visto me dall'altra parte dello specchio del bagno... perché non guardavi nemmeno il tuo riflesso.»

Arthur gli appoggiò la mano sulla fronte, sentendosi il cuore gonfio.

Lo guardò riaddormentarsi e giurò che avrebbe fatto di tutto per proteggerlo. Già sentiva che una parte di li apparteneva a Merlin – che una parte di lui era Merlin, e per questo avrebbe lottato. Era ora di rimboccarsi le maniche. Voleva che quella splendida testa nera che già sentiva di amare un po' rimanesse intatta. Era ancora troppo presto per gettare la spugna.

 

 

-

 

 

 

_**Prompt** : "Non farsi scoprire nonostante i cavalieri siano degli impiccioni." _

 

 

 

Arthur si staccò dalle labbra di Merlin, ansimando lievemente. Rimase lì, strusciando il naso contro il suo, mentre Merlin sollevava piano le palpebre e le sue labbra si piegavano in un sorriso sornione. Il re alzò gli occhi al soffitto e tornò a baciarlo, bloccandolo prima che potesse fare uno dei suoi interventi ridicoli. Lo spinse contro il muro ma poi Merlin, che ci sapeva più fare di quanto ad Arthur non piacesse ammettere, fece qualcosa con la sua lingua (qualcosa di molto bello) e allora al re non rimase che prenderlo per i fianchi e sollevarlo di peso.

Merlin soffocò una risata quando Arthur lo fece sedere sulla rientranza della parete, ma poi la sua risata si sciolse in un gemito basso e sommesso che fece tremare Arthur, e proprio quando Merlin aveva accavallato una gamba intorno alla sua vita...

«Sire?» fece la voce di Leon. «Sire, siete... lì dietro la tenda?»

Merlin e Arthur sobbalzarono, uno che sillabava imprecazioni e l'altro che sbracciava cercando di far capire al servo che 'diamine, Merlin, resta qui e non farti scoprire!'.

Merlin annuì, schiacciando freneticamente i capelli di Arthur contro la sua fronte e sistemandogli alla meglio la tunica mezza sfilata.

Arthur riemerse da dietro la tenda, l'immagine stessa della signorilità, solo le guance un po' troppo arrossate. «Leon» disse, facendo un cenno con il capo. «Stavo... cercando un documento. Che avevo perso. Dietro la tenda.»

Un momento di silenzio.

«Ma certo, mio signore» annuì il cavaliere. «E l'avete trovato?»

«No» disse il re, prolungando l'ultima lettera.

Leon strinse le labbra, ma poi parve bersi la scusa. «Vi cercavo a proposito dell'addestramento di domani...»

Arthur tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Leon era di animo nobile, ma per fortuna non era tanto sveglio.

 

 

Quella sera, alla taverna, Leon trovò davanti a sé quattro boccali di idromele. Sorrise benevolmente alla volta dei compagni d'arme. «Vi ringrazio per avermi offerto da bere, Gwaine, Percival e Elyan.»

«Dannazione» sbottò Gwaine, «ero sicuro che il primo a scovarli oggi sarei stato io!»

«Ma non sei nemmeno stato il secondo» brontolò Elyan, che ancora si sentiva in imbarazzo a parlare del sovrano e del suo valletto. «Credimi, avrei preferito che li avessi visti tu al posto mio.»

Scoppio di ilarità generale.

«E dov'erano» chiese Percival, «nell'armeria?»

«Stalle» bofonchiò Elyan, nascondendo la faccia in un boccale di idromele.

«Oh, cavolo le stalle mi mancano! Nelle stalle non li ho ancora mai visti!» si lamentò teatralmente Gwaine.

«Davvero? E nelle cucine li hai visti?» chiese Lancelot, tutto educato. «Devo dire che diventano parecchio pieni di inventiva, nelle cucine.»

«Dèi del cielo!»

«Ah ah ah!»

«Lancelot, ti facevo un cavaliere a modo!» rise Gwaine.

«Ma lo sono. È che li trovo carini, il nostro sovrano e Merlin, quando ogni volta credono di passare inosservati. Ancora pensano che nessuno li abbia mai scoperti.»

«Beh, del resto siamo noi che dello scovarli abbiamo fatto una gara!» disse Percival.

«E chi li vede per primo» fece Leon, tutto contento, «si guadagna da bere gratis per la serata.»

L'occhiata che ne seguì la disse lunga su quanto gli altri (e le tasche degli altri) disprezzassero il record di Leon.

 

 

 

–

 

 

_**Prompt** : Merlino e Artù si prendono cura di un cucciolo._

 

Arthur batteva ritmicamente le dita contro il tavolo. Quell'idiota di Merlin era in increscioso ritardo. Cosa pretendeva, che Arthur si preparasse il letto da solo? Che si vestisse per la notte da solo? Che si massaggiasse la schiena dolente per gli allenamenti da solo, con quelle mani calde ed esperte che sembrava sapessero sempre l'esatto quantitativo di pressione da usare... ehm. Insomma, Merlin era in ritardo e Arthur era arrabbiato. Quando si sarebbe degnato di presentarsi, l'avrebbe mandato alla gogna, anche se era già buio e fuori pioveva.

In quel momento Merlin aprì la porta delle stanze del principe senza bussare, come al solito. «Dèi del cielo, il tempo è davvero impossibile. Credevo mi sarebbero cadute le dita per il freddo. Avete mangiato, sì? Cosa? Non vi siete ancora preparato per andare a dormire? Siete davvero senza speranza-»

«Merlin!» tuonò il principe, ma poi notò due cose.

La prima: Merlin era bagnato fradicio. Gli abiti gli stavano addosso come fossero stati infilati in un rametto di legno, i capelli appiccicati alla fronte, e tremava.

La seconda: c'era una bozza sospetta sotto la sua tunica. Molto, molto sospetta.

«Che cosa nascondi, lì?»

Merlin abbassò il naso e, resosi conto che la sua maldestra copertura era saltata, si spostò vistosamente il piccolo fagotto dietro la schiena. «Niente.»

«Merlin, dimmi immediatamente di cosa si tratta o ti spedisco alla gogna!»

«Arthur, con questo tempo ne morirei!» protestò il valletto, raggiungendolo davanti alla sedia.

«E sia» disse il principe, il cuore che sprofondava con un tonfo nel petto a quel terribile pensiero.

«Ma poi...» disse Merlin, frugando sotto la tunica, «ne morirebbe anche lui.»

Un gattino. Merlin aveva raccolto un dannato gattino nero, microscopico, troppo magro e con il pelo tutto fradicio di pioggia.

Arthur arcuò un sopracciglio quando notò che il micetto, che si dimenava tra le mani di Merlin, aveva gli occhi blu. Mh. Insolita somiglianza.

«Perché avresti portato qui questo... coso?» disse, afferrando per la collottola la bestiolina.

Il gattino miagolò disperato e Arthur, inorridito, se lo caricò sulla spalla, dandogli dei colpetti distratti.

Merlin stava per scoppiare a ridere ma Arthur lo fulminò con un'occhiata che prometteva gogne, o peggio, turni in cucina.

«Ecco, vedete, mio signore» e quando usava gli onorifici non era mai un buon segno, «ieri ho provato a farlo stare nella mia stanza, ma Gaius non faceva che starnutire, forse per il suo pelo. Quindi ho tentato di affibbiarlo a Gwen, ma non c'è stato verso. Nemmeno Gwaine lo vuole... insomma, nessuno lo voleva e io...»

«E tu hai pensato che introdurlo furtivamente nelle mie stanze sarebbe stata una buona idea.»

«Sì. Cioè, no.»

«Miauuuu» fece il micio.

«Oh, suvvia, che diavolo-» sbottò Arthur, scaricandolo di nuovo in braccio al suo fastidioso proprietario. «I felini sono autosufficienti, Merlin.»

«Sì, ma Mimì è ancora troppo piccolo per badare a se stesso.»

Il principe lo quadrò come a dire 'Mimì, davvero?' e Merlin ebbe almeno la decenza di arrossire – il che fu un male, perché il vederlo arrossire aveva un ascendente fin troppo imbarazzante su Arthur.

Merlin a quel punto si inginocchiò davanti a lui, poggiandogli la mano che non teneva il micio sul ginocchio. «Arthur, per favore, permettetemi di tenerlo qui con voi almeno per stanotte. Se me lo farete cacciare via non sopravvivrà al brutto tempo. Siate magnanimo.»

E siccome Merlin lo stava fissando con gli occhi grandi e tristi, dal basso verso l'alto, e la sua mano sul suo ginocchio quasi bruciava...

«Dannazione, Merlin. Va bene, puoi tenerlo» cedette, quasi sputando fuoco.

Il servitore aveva tutta l'aria di uno che avrebbe potuto abbracciarlo da un momento all'altro, quindi Arthur gli sottrasse il gatto per darsi un'aria occupata e andò a depositarlo su un cuscino per terra.

«Bene, allora, il mio compito è finito» cinguettò Merlin, girando i tacchi, ma Arthur era più svelto di lui e lo fece voltare di nuovo acchiappandolo per la sciarpa. «Dove credi di andare?»

«A letto. Ho ancora gli abiti bagnati addosso e sono stanco morto.»

«Oh, no, non penserai davvero di scaricare qui quel piccolo mostro...» (che al momento se ne stava già mezzo addormentato sul cuscino con aria innocente) «... e andartene come se niente fosse! Stanotte resti qui insieme al tuo animale.»

«E dove dormo?»

Arthur sorrise compiaciuto. «Ma mi pare logico. Per terra con lui.»

 

Qualche minuto dopo Arthur se ne stava spaparacchiato sulle regali coltri mentre Merlin (una tunica da notte del principe addosso) ronfava rannicchiato sul pavimento, una mano accanto a Mimì.

D'improvviso i timpani di Arthur vennero trafitti da un mugolio acuto. Lui si impegnò a ignorarlo, davvero, ma il piagnucolio diventava a mano a mano sempre più pressante, e non servì a nulla seppellire la faccia nel cuscino.

Arthur scattò seduto. «Merlin, fai qualcosa per quel piccolo demone!»

Merlin si sollevò come un morto, gli occhi più chiusi che aperti e i capelli sparati ovunque (Arthur si costrinse a non trovarlo in qualche assurdo modo... grazioso). «Mmmmgh. Avrà fame» disse, la voce impastata. «Vado a prendergli qualcosa da mangiare.» E si diresse ciondolando verso la porta.

Solo che il gattino scelse proprio quel momento per iniziare a muoversi, e scese dal tappetto zampettando e miagolando incerto.

«Merlin! Meeeerlin! Il gatto si muove.»

«E voi andategli dietro» disse il servo, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

«MERLIN! Dannazione, ugh!» Il principe si fiondò giù dal letto trascinando via con sé metà delle coperte e prese a tallonare l'animale, seguendolo pian piano per accertarsi che non combinasse danni. A quanto pareva Mimì era in modalità esploratore, e sarebbe anche stato piuttosto simpatico se solo non avesse smesso di miagolare come se qualcuno lo stesse scuoiando. «Ssssh... mostriciattolo» faceva ogni tanto Arthur, continuando a seguirlo tutto imbronciato.

Mimì si accanì contro le lenzuola, fece un paio di salti scoordinati e si fece le unghie sulla gamba del tavolino da lavoro, ma nel complesso si comportò bene. A un certo punto tentò di scalare l'armadio e fu qui che Arthur lo prese in simpatia per la sua intraprendenza.

«Vuoi scoprire com'è la vista da lì, mh?» disse, prendendolo in braccio e depositandolo in cima al mobile. «Ecco, ora lo sai.»

Contro ogni previsione, però, il micio iniziò a piangere ancora più forte, e Merlin scelse proprio quel momento per rientrare. «Ma Arthur, che accidenti fate a quel povero cucciolo? Non vedete che è spaventato?» lo rimproverò.

«Ma... ma io... Voleva arrampicarsi – è stato lui!» accusò il principe.

Merlin lo guardò con disapprovazione, borbottando un qualcosa di simile a 'razza di somaro senza cuore'. Poi pose Mimì davanti a una ciotola e stette a osservarlo tutto intenerito mentre quello beveva avidamente il latte.

Arthur non sapeva chi fosse peggio, se il gatto che faceva le fusa professando amore nei confronti del cibo o il servo idiota innamorato di quella visione. Se rimase a contemplare la scena, fu solo perché la trovava buffa.

 

Più tardi, Arthur fece in tempo a godersi esattamente una mezz'ora di riposo prima di sentire qualcosa atterrare sul letto con un piccolo tonfo. Grugnendo, sfilò un cuscino da sotto la faccia e lo mise a disposizione del gatto, perché ovviamente il signorino preferiva dormire sul letto anziché sul pavimento. Con gli occhi mezzi chiusi, mise a fuoco solo per metà la figurina che si appallottolava vicino al suo viso.

Pochi secondi dopo arrivò l'atteso secondo ospite.

«Fa freddo per terra» disse Merlin, infilandosi con discrezione sotto le coperte. «E ho già preso freddo oggi, sotto la pioggia. Non mi mandate via.»

«Due piantagrane, ecco cosa siete» brontolò Arthur, ma non alzò un dito per buttarli giù dal suo regale spazio.

Non si addormentò subito; forse è avventato dire che rimase a vegliare su Merlin e Mimì finché non fu sicuro di vederli tra le braccia di Morfeo, ma quel che è certo è che trovò sonno solo quando le sue dita sfiorarono la pelliccia del gatto (e la testa di Merlin si appoggiò sul suo petto e un braccio andò a circondargli la vita, ma questa è un'altra storia).

 

 

 

–

 

 

_**Prompt** : AU, per Halloween Arthur propone di vestirsi come due personaggi degli Avengers _

 

«Arthur, hai finito?» vociò Merlin, bussando contro la porta del bagno. «Se non ti sbrighi faremo la mezzanotte, nessuno ci aprirà la porta di casa perché le signore per bene non aprono la porta di casa quando è tardi e finirà che non avremo nessun dolcetto. E io non lo voglio, un Halloween triste senza dolcetti.»

«Ancora un momento!» disse a gran voce il suo fidanzato.

«Davvero? È più di un'ora che sei chiuso lì dentro e, se non sbaglio, tutto quello che devi fare è infilarti una tuta. Io mi sono truccato la pelle, Arthur, un trucco di livello superiore, e non ci ho messo neanche venti minuti.»

«Perché non sei accurato, Merlin. Poi qui si tratta del mito della mia infanzia, capisci? Io non mi sto vestendo da lui, io sto diventando lui!»

Merlin roteò gli occhi al cielo e poggiò la fronte contro la porta con un piccolo tumph.

«Guarda che ti sento alzare gli occhi» disse Arthur.

«Ah, sì?» ridacchiò Merlin. «E come faresti? Non è una cosa che si possa sentire.»

«Io posso» disse Arthur, tronfio, «perché sono...» e la porta si aprì, «Capitan America!»

Merlin si ritrasse appena, ammirando quell'opera d'arte che era il suo ragazzo tutto stretto in una tutina aderente. Socchiuse gli occhi, facendo scorrere lo sguardo suoi muscoli definiti, sulla forma ampia delle spalle che avrebbe fatto impallidire Chris Evan, sulle cosce tornite... «Mmh, voltati un momento.»

Arthur girò su se stesso in modo teatrale e Merlin avvistò finalmente il suo sedere preferito – quel sedere rotondo e ben scolpito che non mancava mai di far diventare Merlin un tipo parecchio fantasioso.

«Ma guardati» disse Arthur, sbirciando dietro di sé, «tutto verde.»

Merlin allargò le braccia per far mostra del suo completo fai da te da Hulk – maglietta e pantaloni strappati, pelle visibile in gran parte verde. In gran parte e non tutta perché, effettivamente, non aveva applicato proprio bene la bomboletta.

Arthur gli si avvicinò, passandogli le braccia lentamente intorno alla vita.

«Ooooh, Capitan America, cosa stai facendo?» disse Merlin con una vociona cavernosa. «Vuoi mettere alla prova Hulk? Vuoi vedere che succede se lo provochi?»

Arthur scosse la testa e rise, baciandolo con tenerezza. Poi il contatto si fece decisamente più languido e appassionato.

«Dici che Cap e Hulk avessero una qualche sorta di tresca segreta?» mormorò Arthur sulla sua bocca. «Perché ti trovo davvero irresistibile in questa sfumatura verdognola e inizio a chiedermi se non sia dovuto al personaggio.»

«Non so» mormorò Merlin ridendo, «dovremmo chiedere a Morgana. È lei la fangirl che sa tutto sullo shipping, forse-»

Ma il suo ragazzo lo baciò ancora, tirandolo a sé con uno scatto drammatico degno del peggior film action (stile 'supereroe bacia la sua bella').

«Li vuoi ancora quei dolcetti?» ansimò Arthur dopo un bel po' di tempo.

Merlin ghignò. «Nah... non mi va più di uscire.»

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

_**Prompt** : Merthur AU: In cui Merlin e Arthur sono "friends with benefits" e Arthur vorrebbe qualcosa di più_

 

 

Merlin si tirò su sorridendo placidamente, lasciando steso sul letto un Arthur stordito, accaldato e con il fiato corto.

«Fantastico» disse Merlin, sprofondando nel cuscino appoggiato alla spalliera.

Arthur sbatté le palpebre, perdendosi nei residui delle stelline dell'orgasmo. Inspirò, cercando di tenere sotto controllo il proprio stupido cuore. Perché, insomma... no.

«Fantastico» concordò.

«Vero?» chiese conferma Merlin, con il tono che sottintendeva 'non ti pare la cosa più ovvia del mondo?'. «E quell'idiota di James ha anche avuto il coraggio di dire che il sesso con me era noioso!»

Da lì partì una lunga sfilza di epiteti piuttosto coloriti e fantasiosi che Merlin diresse nei confronti di James, che l'aveva lasciato la settimana prima.

Arthur si mise le mani sulla faccia. Era abituato a quella situazione; non era una novità che lui facesse da intermezzo tra un ragazzo e l'altro di Merlin. Erano cresciuti insieme ed erano stati l'uno il primo bacio dell'altro – un primo bacio schifoso, tra l'altro, della serie 'facciamolo per toglierci il pensiero'. La tradizione era poi proseguita con altri esperimenti del tipo 'facciamo più pratica, tanto tra noi possiamo, no?'.

Nel corso degli anni, quel brillante ragionamento aveva portato Merlin e Arthur alla tappa 'a questo punto possiamo anche fare sesso, no? Tanto sei il mio migliore amico, possiamo farlo quando abbiamo voglia senza tanti pensieri né ripercussioni, tra noi non cambierà niente'.

Solo che per Arthur le cose erano cambiate. A un certo punto, Merlin aveva smesso si essere il suo amico con benefici, il suo _miglior_ amico con benefici. Era successo tra una risata mentre giocavano in acqua al mare, una serata film in cui Merlin si era addormentato sulla sua spalla e un bacio un po' troppo lungo e sentimentale.

Si baciavano solo a letto (perché altrimenti sarebbe stato strano, no?), però a letto non ci finivano solo tra un compagno e l'altro di Merlin. Quando uno di loro era triste, era nervoso, voleva condividere un po' di felicità o aveva semplicemente voglia di una sana scopata, bastava che chiamasse l'altro e l'affare era fatto (una memorabile volta erano finiti a letto anche /mentre/ Merlin era stato fidanzato con un certo Mark; insomma, il tipo era una vera piaga e Merlin aveva detto ad Arthur 'Arthur, voglio farlo ingelosire', ma gliel'aveva chiesto presentandosi davanti a lui solo in mutande, e chi era Arthur per rifiutare?).

Funzionava così tra loro, senza imbarazzo, con naturalezza e affetto, perché si volevano bene, davvero, lo sapevano tutti – 'per Merlin /e/ Arthur' lo scrivevano pure negli inviti, visto che non c'era posto in cui uno andasse senza l'altro. E Arthur c'era abituato, davvero, lo era, solo che...

«Ma secondo te fare sesso con me è noioso?» chiese Merlin. Sembrava piuttosto incerto così, con le braccia strette alle ginocchia e le sopracciglia corrucciate.

Dio. Arthur si sarebbe messo a urlare nel cuscino.

«No, Merlin» lo rassicurò, guardandolo senza alzarsi. «Fare sesso con te è... fantastico» disse solo.

Merlin rimase imbambolato per qualche secondo come una statua di sale. Poi la sua espressione si trasformò come se avesse avuto una visione mistica improvvisa.

«Che... diavolo ti prende?» disse Arthur, già piuttosto preoccupato perché, dannazione, Merlin lo faceva preoccupare sempre.

«Io...» boccheggiò Merlin. Poi si avventò su di lui premendolo sul materasso, una gamba già infilata tra le sue, il ginocchio studiatamente posizionato proprio...

«Sei pronto per il secondo round?» soffiò Merlin sulle sue labbra, facendogli girare la testa.

«Abbiamo finito tipo mezzo minuto fa, Merlin» gli ricordò lui, anche se avrebbe voluto solo rispondere 'Dio, sì. Anche per un terzo e un quarto'.

«Sì, beh» valutò Merlin, strusciando il corpo contro il suo per salirgli praticamente sopra, «qualcosa da fare nell'attesa lo troveremo.» E lo baciò a lungo, un bacio pieno d'intento, e per un attimo Arthur fu assalito dal folle pensiero che Merlin non lo avrebbe lasciato più.

«Non mi dispiace aspettare con te» disse ancora Merlin sulla sua guancia, iniziando a disseminare piccoli baci sul viso di Arthur che ebbero l'effetto di mandargli in frantumi il cuore.

Perché ci stava credendo. Ci stava sperando troppo, e si era allenato a lungo per frenare certe idee idiote, ma se Merlin faceva così...

Un cellulare squillò e i due si staccarono, entrambi piuttosto sconvolti in volto come se non avessero saputo bene cosa stavano facendo o cosa fare adesso.

«Non si risponderà da solo» brontolò Arthur, sciogliendo l'abbraccio.

Merlin andò a recuperare il cellulare senza una parola. Al suo interlocutore rivolse solo un paio di monosillabi indistinti che Arthur si rifiutò di decifrare.

Il cuore gli batteva forte e gli faceva male. Era stato davvero un cretino a lasciarsi andare fino a quel punto. Lui e Merlin non... non erano mai stati più che due grandi amici che condividono il letto ogni tanto. Non era cambiato niente in tanti anni, Merlin non aveva mai dato segno di volere altro da lui, perché pensarci ulteriormente?

«Fammi indovinare... era James?» chiese laconico Arthur, girandosi su un fianco per dare la schiena a Merlin.

«Mh» rispose lui, improvvisamente quasi... timido. «Vuole vedermi. Dice che vuole parlarmi.»

La prima risposta che venne in mente ad Arthur fu 'mandalo a fanculo', però non voleva essere egoista, perché sapeva che una parte di lui odiava a prescindere tutti i tipi che Merlin si faceva. Pensandoci meglio, però, quel James era davvero un fottuto idiota, anche perché aveva lasciato Merlin, e tutti quelli che si permettevano di lasciarlo erano fottuti idioti che non avevano capito niente della vita – figurarsi se credevano che il sesso con lui fosse noioso.

«Mandalo a fanculo» disse quindi con decisione.

Stette ad ascoltare in silenzio Merlin che si rivestiva e se ne andava chiudendo la porta; poi, quando fu sicuro di aver sentito il rombo della sua vecchia macchina, si premette il cucino contro la faccia e urlò.

 

 

-

 

 

_**Prompt** : Reincarnation! AU - Arthur e la scoperta dei lati oscuri di Internet. _

 

 

«Merlin! Merlin!»

Il tono era quello dei problemi, quello con una punta d'apprensione nella sillaba finale; Merlin, che stava col collo appoggiato sul bordo della vasca, immerso in un bagno di bolle, si tirò a sedere di scatto. Ricordava come l'ultima volta che Arthur l'aveva chiamato con quel tono di voce fosse stata quando si era tagliato con il tagliaunghie – Arthur era rimasto immobile in sua attesa, l'arnese in mano e il piede sanguinante.

«Dèi del cielo» inveì lo stregone, uscendo dalla vasca con tanta fretta che scivolò e ci mancò poco che si ruppe l'osso del collo. Afferrò un mini asciugamano al volo, se lo mise intorno alla vita correndo e si sperticò fino al salone. «Per l'amor del cielo, Arthur, che succede?»

Il re del passato e del futuro se ne stava seduto sul divano, le mani giunte e i gomiti poggiati sulle ginocchia; aveva su l'espressione concentrata e cupa che a Camelot riservava per le riunioni di guerra con il consiglio dei nobili. Davanti a lui, posizionato sul tavolino, il portatile aperto.

«Merlin, vieni a vedere.»

Lui si avvicinò, maledicendolo già mentalmente perché ora vedeva che era tutto intero e non sanguinante, quindi doveva trattarsi sicuramente di qualcosa di non pericoloso – perlomeno, di non potenzialmente mortale.

Merlin sbirciò sullo schermo del portatile. «AO3?» chiese, inarcando un sopracciglio. «Cosa... ?»

«Tu sai cosa sono le 'fanfiction', Merlin?» chiese Arthur, mettendo un'enfasi esagerata nella parola 'fanfiction'.

«Credo di sì» disse lui. «Perché?»

«Sai che ieri ho visto quel film con quel guerriero biondo dallo spazio... quello con la cappa rossa simile alla mia, ma che invece che una spada usa come arma quel possente martello.»

«Thor.»

«Esatto. E questo Thor ha un fratello con il quale ha un rapporto burrascoso e...» qui si impappinò un po', diventando leggermente rosa intorno agli zigomi, «e la cosa potrebbe avermi fatto ripensare a Morgana e...»

Il cuore di Merlin si strinse. Aw, il suo re. Il suo Arthur.

Poco ci mancava che gli si fiondasse sulle ginocchia e lo abbracciasse, così, tutto gocciolante e con solo un misero asciugamanino addosso, ma poi Arthur continuò:

«Cercavo informazioni a tal proposito, e sono incappato in questo archivio di... fanfiction...»

Merlin agitò la mano per fargli segno di procedere.

«Ed è pieno di storie in cui Thor infila la sua 'possente verga' nell'/antro caldo e umido dell'amore/ di Loki e viceversa, e...»  
Merlin fu preso da un violento attacco di tosse. Quando si riprese, all'espressione confusa e innocente di Arthur sentì le proprie guance arrostire.

«Non capisco l'uso di alcuni termini, poi» proseguì il re, «e non sono mica tanto convinto si tratti solo di un problema di linguaggio moderno. Non sono un idiota, sai. Per esempio, tutta questa faccenda del dilatatore anale-»

«Oh mio dio!» disse Merlin, portandosi le mani sulla faccia – in quel modo l'asciugamano scivolò via, ma lui lo riprese al volo, riafferandolo prima che toccasse il pavimento.

Arthur a quel punto parve un po' perso. Lo occhieggiò per qualche secondo, in silenzio. «Ehm... dicevo... il dilatatore... ovviamente so a cosa serve, l'etimologia della parola lo suggerisce in modo eccellente, tuttavia mi incuriosisce il funzionamento della cosa. Anche il fatto che usino questi 'proservativi'...»

Merlin, nonostante l'imbarazzo, scoppiò a ridere. «Preservativi, Arthur.»

«Già, quelli. Ma cosa preservano, esattamente?»

Merlin sospirò, andando a sederglisi accanto. Il discorso era un po' lungo, però supponeva di dovere una spiegazione chiara e illuminante al suo re.

Ma quando stava per aprire la bocca, Arthur gliela tappò con una mano. Le sue labbra si piegarono in un sorriso storto (il dannato sorriso preferito di Merlin), e Arthur disse: «Che ne dici di fare una dimostrazione pratica? Così imparerò prima.»

 

 

-

 

 

_**Prompt** : Amortentia vincit omnia_

 

Arthur sbuffò, tamburellando le dita sul tavolo da lavoro. Si allentò il nodo della cravatta mentre Merlin, al suo fianco, mescolava con intento il liquido contenuto nel calderone – era Merlin, quello bravo in Pozioni, quindi era logico che Arthur avesse delegato a lui tutto il lavoro, no?

Il Grifondoro allungò l'occhio verso il compagno, soffermandosi sui suoi denti bianchi affondato nel labbro inferiore – quel labbro roseo e gonfio...

«Pronta!» esclamò Merlin, e Arthur sobbalzò appena, sentendosi un pochino confuso e molto, molto idiota.

«Vieni ad annusare, Arthur. Vediamo se funziona» lo invitò il Serpeverde, facendogli posto.

«Perché dovrei?» brontolò lui.

«Non lo so, forse perché io ho fatto tutto il resto? O sua altezza reale teme di consumarsi le narici per annusare un'innocua pozione?»

«Mica tanto innocua» brontolò Arthur, visto che il professor Muirden aveva specificato che l'Amortentia era il filtro d'amore più potente di tutti. In ogni caso, visto che era un coraggioso uomo d'azione, si sporse verso la bocca del calderone e...

Una serie di profumi lo colpirono dolcemente; erano fusi insieme ma, allo stesso tempo, erano nettamente riconoscibili: l'odore di erba fresca appena tagliata del campo di Quidditch, l'aroma avvolgente di una cioccolata calda davanti al fuoco in Sala Comune, la fragranza della pergamena vecchia e la punta appena un po' acida dell'inchiostro...

Arthur se ne riempì i polmoni, chiudendo gli occhi. Un senso di pace si impadronì di lui e il cuore iniziò a battergli inspiegabilmente forte. Sorridendo per qualche misterioso motivo, si voltò verso Merlin e lo vide, gli occhi blu grandi e sgranati, i capelli spettinati, un'espressione di attesa.

Oh... oh.

La mascella di Arthur cadde sul pavimento, perché l'odore di erba fresca appena tagliata del campo di Quidditch era quello particolare di quando ad assistere agli allenamenti c'era Merlin, la cioccolata calda era quella che Merlin veniva a portargli nella sua Sala Comune quando lui aveva discusso con suo padre o era giù di morale, e la pergamena e l'inchiostro, oh, erano la pergamena e l'inchiostro di Merlin, l'odore della carta che si portava sempre con lui quando tornava da una sessione di ricerca della Sezione Proibita, le dita tutte impiastricciate di blu...

«Arthur? Funziona? Hai sentito l'odore di ciò che ti attrae?»

Una bomba di calore esplose sulle guance del Grifondoro. «Mi... mi... mi stai troppo appiccato, dannazione! Riesco a sentire solo il tuo odore!» tuonò, facendo voltare molte teste dalla sua parte.

Merlin lo guardò tutto smarrito e anche un po' offeso, e quello peggiorò parecchio le cose, quindi ad Arthur non rimase altro che una dignitosissima ritirata strategica («Vado a lavorare insieme a Gwaine, con te è impossibile!») perché, dannazione, non poteva credere di aver davvero capito di essere innamorato di Merlin in quel modo idiota.

 

 


End file.
